Recipientes do Pecado
Os Recipientes do Pecado, formalmente conhecidos como Recipientes dos Pecados Mortais,大罪の器 foram sete relíquias amaldiçoadas habitadas pelos Demônios do Pecado. Espalhados pelo mundo pouco após sua criação, foram ambição de muitos indivíduos na história, causando inúmeros acidentes através dos séculos. História Criação Pouco antes de sua morte, Seth Twiright criou uma desconhecida quantidade de ferramentas mágicas para servirem como recipientes, entre elas uma katana mágica eDeadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue, sua criação final, a chave dourada Grim, o Fim.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 5 Após a morte de Eve Moonlit em EC 014, seus filhos Hänsel e Gretel dividiram seu "Pecado Original" em seis fragmentos, cada qual em um recipiente diferente, habitado por um respectivo demônio. O Demônio da Luxúria foi para a katana. O Demônio da Gula, para uma taça de vinho. O Demônio do Orgulho para um espelho.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 O Demônio da Preguiça, uma mulher.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 O Demônio da Inveja, para um par de lâminas. O Demônio da Avareza, para uma colher azul. E por fim o próprio Seth, Demônio da Ira, foi para Grim, o Fim.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Após isso, os fragmentos foram espalhados pelo mundo,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 causando calamidade em seu despertar. Primeiros Colecionadores Uma vez criados, os recipientes de pecado estiveram em posse de vários indivíduos, em diversos lugares. Por volta de EC 118, a hospedeira do Demônio da Preguiça morreu, e o demônio migrou para sua neta, ainda não nascida. Em EC 135, Irina Clockworker começou um busca pelos recipientes do pecado que iria perdurar pelos séculos seguintes. Em EC 136, o Demônio da Preguiça foi de sua hospedeira humana para a Boneca Mecânica que Irina criara, a usando como seu recipiente.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Em EC 325, o Demônio da Gula foi devorado e substituído por Banica Conchita, que passou a habitar a taça de vinho.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Em EC 482, a Rainha Imperatriz Prim Marlon fez um acordo com Irina, e conseguiu recolher os recipientes da Gula, do Orgulho e da Avareza, que com os da Luxúria e Preguiça que a maga possuía somavam cinco. Em algum momento, Irina dividiu o recipiente do Orgulho em quatro pequenos espelhos de mão. Em EC 491, a maga forçou o Demônio da Gula para um dos espelhos, mas depois o colocou de volta em seu recipiente original. Em EC 500, Irina transferiu forçadamente o Demônio da Luxúria para um dos espelhos.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Disputa Após a morte da Rainha Imperatriz Prim em EC 505, o Rei Kyle Marlon recolheu os recipientes restantes de sua mãe e os deu para Elluka Clockworker e Gumillia. Mais ou menos nesse tempo, o Demônio da Luxúria retornou para seu recipiente original. Pouco depois, Irina roubou os recipientes, que estavam no Castelo de Lioness. Após o assassinato de Ney Marlon por Irina, o Demônio da Gula levou a alma de Gretel para dentro da Taça de Conchita.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Duas semanas depois, Elluka e Gumillia derrotaram Irina e pegaram alguns dos recipientes que estavam em sua posse.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Elluka Após o Novo Incidente dos Quatro Cavaleiros em EC 508, Chartette Langley reforjou as Lâminas Gêmeas de Levianta como um par de tesouras, em Jakoku.Heavenly Yard Em algum momento, Elluka e Gumillia perderam todos os recipientes que haviam reunido, ao passo que Irina os recuperava. Algum tempo depois, Irina passou a guardar os recipientes que conseguia na tesouraria de sua nova mansão em Rolled. Em Novembro de EC 609, o Demôniod a Preguiça foi removido de seu recipiente e a Boneca Mecânica foi descartada e abandonada na Residência dos Moonlit.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Em 26 de Janeiro de EC 611, Irina fugiu da mansão com os recipientes e os guardou na tumba de Pale Noël, no Planalto de Merrigod.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 Após o assassinato de Lemy Abelard por Gumillia e o duelo entre Elluka e Irina em 31 de Janeiro, o Demônio da Gula levou a alma de Hänsel para a Taça de Conchita. Pouco depois da derrota de Irina, os recipientes do pecado que possuía foram encontrados pela Polícia Mundial e armazenados no cofre da organização.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Epilogue Retorno à Floresta Seguindo-se do início do Escândalo da Estrela Negra, o juíz Gallerian Marlon pôde coletar cinco dos sete recipientes graças a seus procedimentos corruptos e os transferir para o Teatro do Mal em Dezembro de EC 982.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Extra Chapter Ma então adicionou as Lâminas Gêmeas de Levianta a coleção.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 10 Com o fim da Guerra Civil de Levianta, os recipientes da Avareza, Gula, Orgulho e Preguiça despertaram pouco tempo depois.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles Após a destruição do Terceiro Período em EC 999, Michaela invocou todos os sete recipientes juntos na Floresta da Árvore Milenar para Allen Avadonia.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Mecânica Ter Demônios do Pecado os habitando tornava os recipientes cheios de uma poderosa energia de magia negra.Twiright Prank (story) Humanos próximos a recipientes do pecado corriam o risco de serem influenciados pelos demônios, tanto de possessão quando de forjar contratos demoníacos. Por conta disso, o poder dos recipientes poderia ser utilizado apenas por magos habilidosos ou por aqueles que em algum momento houvessem feito um contrato com demônios.Twiright Prank (story) Como intenção em sua fabricação, os recipientes possuíam uma consciência inata, independente de seus respectivos demônios. Se repeliam como ímãs, e a medida que postos juntos ficava mais difícil de se reunir novos.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 8 Apesar disso, os recipientes poderiam ser invocados juntos por certos usuários de magia.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Um mesmo recipiente poderia ser mais do que um único objeto, desde que estivesse estritamente relacionados. Da mesma maneira, poderiam ser quebrados em diferentes partes sem que suas habilidades fossem afetadas,The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 apesar da dificuldade em reforjá-los ou destruí-los por meios comuns.The Demonic Twin Blades Por servirem de residência para cada demônio correspondentes, possuíam dimensão de espaço própria.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 Normalmente os verdadeiros corpos dos demônios permaneciam dentro de seus respectivos recipientes, exceto se o mesmo fosse destruído ou se o demônio fosse forçado a se mover por magias, embora pudesse retornar ao seu recipiente a qualquer momento.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Se um demônio se ausentasse de seu respectivo recipiente, o objeto perderia suas habilidades mágicas.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue A única exceção a isso foi a Boneca Mecânica. Seu habitante, o "Demônio da Preguiça", era nada mais que a alma da humana Eve Moonlit. Este recipiente era livre era livre desta restrição, já que por si só era uma ferramenta mágica.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Entretando, todos os sete recipientes estariam sujeitos a magia de selagem, que anularia seus efeitos.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Recipientes VenomSwordIchika.png|'Espada Venom'|link=Espada Venom GlassConchitaIchika.png|'Taça de Conchita'|link=Taça de Conchita FourMirrorsIchika.png|'Quatro Espelhos de Lucifênia'|link=Quatro Espelhos de Lucifênia ClockworkersDollIchika.png|'Boneca Mecânica'|link=Boneca Mecânica KayosScissors.png|'Lâminas Gêmeas de Levianta'|link=Lâminas Gêmeas de Levianta MarlonSpoonIchika.png|'Colher Marlon'|link=Colher Marlon GoldenKeyIchika.png|'Grim, o Fim'|link=Grim, o Fim Trívia Conceito e Origem *Os recipientes do pecado são inspirados nos Sete Pecados Capitais, uma tentativa da fé cristã de explicar e elaborar as tendências humanas de tentação aos vícios, que por sua vez levariam a outros pecados. Curiosidades *De acordo com mothy, apenas um dos recipientes do pecado já era uma ferramenta mágica antes de ser habitado por um demônio.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Gallery Livros= AbyssIRElluka.jpg|Os recipientes do pecado em The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Vessels of sin.jpg|Os recipientes do pecado em Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook 2017-11-06-20-17-002.png|Os recipientes do pecado em Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide |-| Mangás= Vesselsofsinmanga2.png|Os recipientes do pecado em The Daughter of Evil manga |-| Misc= SinVesselsSCP.png|Ilutração dos recipientes do pecado por Ichika Aparições Referências en:Vessels of Sin Categoria:WIP Categoria:Magia Categoria:Ferramentas Mágicas Categoria:Recipientes do Pecado Categoria:História do Pecado Original Categoria:Sete Pecados Mortais Categoria:A Loucura do Duque de Venomania Categoria:Conchita, a Devoradora Repulsiva Categoria:Filha do Mal Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:A Alfaiataria de Enbizaka Categoria:Julgamento de Corrupção Categoria:A Mira de Nêmesis Categoria:Canção de Ninar Mecânica Categoria:Luxúria Categoria:Gula Categoria:Orgulho Categoria:Preguiça Categoria:Inveja Categoria:Avareza Categoria:Ira